Haruno Nakara - Deceased
'Character First Name:' ((Nakara)) 'Character Last Name:' ((Haruno)) 'IMVU Username:' (( Kaiiaki)) 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' (( 11 )) 'Date of Birth:' (( 09/23/88)) 'Gender:' ((Female )) 'Ethnicity:' ((Amegakurian )) 'Height:' ((4'4")) 'Weight:' (( 95lbs)) 'Blood Type:' ((O-)) 'Occupation:' ((Ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' (Amegakure) 'Relationship Status:' ((Seeing Someone)) 'Personality:' ((''Nakara has the personality of a one that is seemingly similar to that of her ancestor Akiko Haruno. People say that she is the reborn version of the late Akiko, they act similar, and they also resemble each other in their fighting styles. But, Nakara is mainly an energetic person. When she finds something she likes, she would go on and on about it enthusiastically, trying to convince others to feel the same way about it. That would get on other people’s nerves sometimes. Nakara is loving, dedicated, and strong willed. Her strong spirit is what keeps her on the side of good. She is hell bent on being the best kunoichi can be. Her idol is the once 5th Hokage of the Leaf, Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin. Nakara is also a sweet and naiive girl, and it seems that her temper is about as bad as Akiko’s and Sakura’s was. She’s the type of girl that will be so sweet to a person,that they’ll want to protect her no matter what. ))'' 'Behaviour:' Most of the time Nakara skips around like a goofy, "one of the guys" type of girl. She loves to hang out with her current friends (which are mostly guys). She has a difficult time understanding other girls, and she tends to not make many friends that are girls because of that. Her behavior to loved ones is sweet and caring, she is also very dedicated on doing anything she possibly can to make that person happy. If her nindo way is being threatened or any person she loves or cares about, she will do anything she possibly can to protect her nindo way or the person she cares about. Some people would say Nakara is humble, and admirable. But she wouldn't admit that to herself even if she saw that in herself. If Nakara is placed with a cool and calm type of person, she will get along with them rather well. But when faced with a person that is just as irritable and fiery is, she will not mix well with the person. She will tend to argue them until one of them has clawed each other's eyes out. Nakara can take a joke, but mostly she is very sensitive when someone seemingly makes fun of her, or jokes about things she's sensitive about. If she is upset she will mope around, expecting somebody to feel sorry for her and want to comfort her. If not, she feels like an alone victim. Nakara is somewhat prissy, and girly. She loves for guys to compliment her beauty, because she tries very hard to impress everyone with her looks. 'Nindo: (optional)' ((I will not kill unneccessarily. I will protect the ones I love and not give up no matter what!)) 'Summoning:' ((No current summoning animal at the moment.But when Nakara ranks up high enough, she will have the Great Lady Katsuyu as her summoning animal.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' ((Bloodline-Haruno.)) 'Ninja Class: ' ((Genin)) 'Element One:' (( When she is able to use it, she will use Fire)) 'Element Two:' (( When Nakara is at proper rank, she will have lightning as her second nature)) 'Weapon of choice:' ((When she is able to weild them, she will use duel Katana, poison needles, scrolls ) 'Strengths' (( Strengths-Chakra Manipulation, Medical jutsu.)) 'Weaknesses:' (( Kenjutsu, genjutsu)) 'Chakra color:' (( Red)) 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Kunai-5 Shuriken-6 Senbon-3 Flash Bomb-1 Smoke Bomb-4 Paper Bomb-6 '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Amegakure, Hiroko Kaidan, Besanii Reshino, Teiraa Haruno, Isamu Haruno, Bane Uchiha, Karuke Uchiha, Blake Senju, Toki Senju, Koukai Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Mitsuo Haruno, Zabuza Momochi, Rock Lee, Guy/Kuzami,Soul Sorazaki, Adam Kenshi, AvalonTheNekoQueen, Ceifer Uchiha, CodyWodyTheGreat, darkXxemomelissaXx,Han, Hideyasu, Jake Uchiha, Jdneli, Usui Takumi,Mike Ansatsu, nightraven, seporoith, PeinxGod, SukiiChan, kathxenon, senjiuchiha3669, OverlordZenion, Tanso, Taio Uchiha, thedemonboi, Motama Uzumaki, xCrystalBloodShardx, Ryuu Uchiha, Yuki Inuzuka, Zyzatt)) 'Enemies:' ((KILLSWITCH. RamenNoodlesSoup, DarWreck, IzuSturmxx, FooFooCudlyPuffs, Orochidora, MakotoOfTheSixPaths, Eito Aburame, KimkaiUchiha, Hokaru Uchiha, Kaira)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''